proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g07360.1/PDB N-terminus
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g07360-1-700-1gw5B.pir.txt Assigned types to 1196 residues in Sequence 2-07360, 13 remain unknown Assigned types to 466 residues in Sequence 1gw5B, 743 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g07360-1-700-1gw5B.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1GW5.pdb Made from 13211 ATOM records in 1GW5.pdb GMRGLAVFISDIRNCKSKEAEIKRINKELANIRSKFKGDKALDGYSKKKY VCKLLFIFLLGHDIDFGHMEAVNLLSSNRYTEKQIGYLFISVLVNSNSEL IRLINNAIKNDLASRNPTFMGLALHCIANVGSREMAEAFAGEIPKILVAG DTMDSVKQSAALCLLRLYRTSPDLVPMGDWTSRVVHLLNDQHLGVVTAAT SLITTLAQKNPEEFKTSVSLAVSRLSRIVTSASTDLQDYTYYFVPAPWLS VKLLRLLQCYPPPEDPAVRGRLTECLETILNKAQEPPKSKKVQHSNAKNA VLFEAISLIIHHDSEPNLLVRACNQLGQFLQHRETNLRYLALESMCTLAS SEFSHEAVKTHIETVINALKTERDVSVRQRAVDLLYAMCDRSNAQQIVAE MLSYLETADYSIREEIVLKVAILAEKYAVDYTWYVDTILNLIRIAGDYVS EEVWYRVIQIVINRDDVQGYAAKTVFEALQAPACHENLVKVGGYILGEFG XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSKYFTTNKKGEIFELK AELNNEKKEKRKEAVKKVIAAMTVGKDVSSLFPDVVNCMQTDNLELKKLV YLYLMNYAKSQPDMAIMAVNSFVKDCEDPNPLIRALAVRTMGCIRVDKIT EYLCEPLRKCLKDEDPYVRKTAAVCVAKLHDINAQMVEDQGFLDSLRDLI ADSNPMVVANAVAALSEISESHPNSNLLDLNPQNINKLLTALNECTEWGQ IFILDCLSNYNPKDDREAQSICERVTPRLSHANSAVVLSAVKVLMKFLEL LPKDSDYYNMLLKKLAPPLVTLLSGEPEVQYVALRNINLIVQKRPEILKQ EIKVFFVKYNDPIYVKLEKLDIMIRLASQANIAQVLAELKEYATEVDVDF VRKAVRAIGRCAIKVEQSAERCVSTLLDLIQTKVNYVVQEAIVVIRDIFR KYPNKYESIIATLCENLDSLDEPDARAAMIWIVGEYAERIDNADELLESF LEGFHDESTQVQLTLLTAIVKLFLKKPSETQELVQQVLSXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIEPTLLDELICHIGS LASVYHKPPNAFVMIGGLFIYNHKGEVLISRVYRDDIGRNAVDAFRVNVI HARQQVRSPVTNIARTSFFHVKRSNIWLAAVTKQNVNAAMVFEFLYKMCD VMAAYFGKISEENIKNNFVLIYELLDEILDFGYPQNSETGALKTFITQQG IKSQIGWRREGIKYRRNELFLDVLESVNLLMSPQGQVLSAHVSGRVVMKS YLSGMPECKFGMNDKIVIKIAIDDCTFHQCVRLSRSISFIPPDGEFELMR YRTTKDIILPFRVIPLVREVGRTKLEVKVVIKSNFKPSLLAQKIEVRIPT PLNTSGVQVICMKGKAKYKASENAIVWKIKRMAGMKESQISAEIELLPTN DKKKWARPPISMNFEVPFAPSGLKVRYLKVFEPKLNYSDHDVIKWVRYIG RSGIYETRCMIRFILIQNRAGKTRLAKWYMQFDDDEKQKLIEEVHAVVTV RDAKHTNFVEFRNFKIIYRRYAGLYFCICVDVNDNNLAYLEAIHNFVEVL NEYFHNVCELDLVFNFYKVYTVVDEMFLAGEIRETSQTKVLKQLLMLQSL E Best alignment: 1GW5.pdb 595 EIFELKAELNNEKKEKRKEAVKKVIAAMTVGKDVS-SLFPDVVNC-MQTD 642 I EL A L ++K +K+ V V + V V SL P ++ Q + 2-07360 109 SIHELAATL--DQKSSQKQLVNHVFPKLAVYNSVDPSLAPSLLMLNQQCE 156 1GW5.pdb 643 NLELKKLVYLYL 654 + + + VY YL 2-07360 157 DRNVLRYVYYYL 168 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 15 index1 596 path 110 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 17 index1 598 path 112 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 18 index1 599 path 113 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 20 index1 601 path 115 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 22 index1 603 path 117 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 31 index1 612 path 124 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 34 index1 615 path 127 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 35 index1 616 path 128 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 40 index1 621 path 133 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 47 index1 628 path 140 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 59 index1 640 path 156 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 69 index1 650 path 166 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 70 index1 651 path 167 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 72 index1 653 path 169 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 73 index1 654 path 170 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 15 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g07360-1-700-1gw5B.pir.txt.1GW5.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g07360-1-700-1gw5B.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1GW5.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@